


Our Own Pace

by Coppermatsu



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Agencyshippingweek: Future Day, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Indulgent as hell whoops, Pokemon adoption, agencyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppermatsu/pseuds/Coppermatsu
Summary: Black and White (in their mid 20s) have been living together for six months and finally decided to adopt a Pokemon egg together. They've been dating a while, but White is still a bit insecure about taking even the "small" steps. She realizes soon that her dreams for the future aren't just her own anymore.





	Our Own Pace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my final entry in the 2019 #agencyshippingweek. The theme is "Future", so I thought I'd do a domestic Agency fic. Hope you enjoyed, and thanks Kris for hosting this lovely event!

Time at the office passes slower than ever when anticipating a change, no matter how much White threw herself into her work. It didn’t really help that it was a paperwork day instead of an on-site day, but there was still plenty to keep her busy at the BW Agency office. 

The constant excited texts from Black made it even more difficult. She had to silence her phone before it was even lunchtime, despite how cute the distraction was. 

_ “I can’t believe it’s today! It’s happening today! I’m rereading three of my best reference materials on this, but it’s so hard to sit still, so I’ve been reading them up on the roof! Our neighbors called out to see if I was okay and then shared some biscuits this morning. Teping!” _

This was only a fraction of his many detailed texts, ending with their signature phrase they developed from layers of inside jokes and flirting during their long distance dating years while Black was abroad. Something about being distanced from him always brought her closer to Black, but White still couldn’t let herself get behind on her work no matter how cute her boyfriend’s ramblings were.

White had prepped, too. She’d already cancelled her weekly Thursday afternoon coffee with Bianca and rearranged meetings and appointments so that she could get home as soon as possible to be with Black before he tore up the house in excitement. 

The businesswoman sighed. She was excited, yes, but nervous as well. Adoption was a big step to take in their relationship. Moving in together six months ago was very nerve wracking more so for Black, but adopting a Pokémon egg was something that somehow made White more nervous.

Amanda slithered over to tap White’s shoulder when she paused too long in the midst of an email, and White nearly jumped out of her skin. 

“Ah, Amanda… thanks. I was thinking too much again. I’m sure Musha would have enjoyed the treat,” she joked lightly, scratching under the Serperior’s chin. Amanda hummed back in response, eyeing White closely. She sighed with a smile.

“Nothing gets past you, huh? Okay! Last stretch, emails here I come!” She punched the air twice as how she would in her kickboxing warm ups. “Time to knock ‘em out!”

* * *

When she got home, she noticed things were amiss immediately. Some sort of makeshift hideout had been established on the roof, and Black was currently lugging a beach umbrella up there. Neighbors were outside staring. White silently thanked that they only have one story to their quaint but cozy home.

Black didn’t notice anyone until White called up.

“Black, if it rains tomorrow that’s going to be quite the mess!” She waved uncomfortably at the neighbors in an attempt to get things under control and maybe shoo them away. 

Her boyfriend paused to look behind him. 

“White, you’re home!” Suddenly the umbrella didn’t matter anymore. He tossed it on the roof and scrambled down to meet White, arms spread wide.

Her face softened and she caught his hug, giggling when he spun her around in excitement and ending it with a kiss. “I missed you, White.” 

“It’s only been a day! ...But I missed you too, Black. And please take your fort down from the roof.” 

“Ah, fiiine! It was only to kill time until you got back, anyway.” 

The neighbors started to leave once Black was on the ground again, and the couple took down the fort together with the help of their Pokémon before heading inside.

“What time is he arriving, again?” White asked once she’d finally collapsed onto the couch. Her Pokémon team had been released into the house and were getting comfortable along with Black’s team, but Amanda stuck close and coiled up not far from White. 

Black settled in next to her, and she adjusted so she could lay her head on his shoulder. “Oh, he said he’ll be here just before dinner. Crock pot roast tonight, by the way.” He winked. White sniffed the air and sighed contentedly

“Oh, I love that recipe! You’re the best…” She nuzzled into him and let the layer of stress from the day roll off her shoulders. 

“Hehe, glad you like it!” He grinned. 

They exchanged their stories of the day and then fell into a comfortable silence. Well, somewhat comfortable. The anticipation for their visitor and new family member still hung in the air. 

It was Black that finally spoke up.

“White… are you nervous?” 

She tensed up a bit, he hit the nail on the head.

“...I’m sorry, I should be more excited, but-”

“No, it’s okay!” He stopped her, tucking her hair behind her ear gently. His soft expression gazed down at White’s troubled eyes. “It’s a big step for us, and it’s okay to be daunted by it. You don’t have to hide it from me. I felt similarly about when we moved in together…” 

White sat up to give him her full attention, finally showing the worry on her face. 

“I know, but… everyone around us is moving so much faster, so I feel bad for being so hesitant and scared even though I have you. Bianca and Cheren are engaged, a lot of our older PokeDex holders in other regions have gotten married, and I… am getting nervous about adopting a Pokémon egg! Gold has been taking care of them since he was 11!” 

Black smiled warmly at her. “Hey, me too! I’m excited to be making this step with you, but really… I’m also nervous! We are both more career-centered people, and that’s okay. Makes sense that we’re the Dreamers” He laughed awkwardly. 

Much of their dating took place long distance since Black spent several years abroad training and learning from Dex Holders and champions of many regions. White had been working hard on the BW Agency, building it up and making only a couple of trips abroad to study the entertainment industries, namely Pokémon Contests, in person (their first date happened to be in Hoenn thanks to some strings being pulled.) 

Eventually Black came back to Unova and after a few years of dating in person, right around their 25th birthdays, and White asked him to move in with her. Engagement still felt very distant to both of them, but they still wanted to do something together as a couple. So they contacted Gold the Breeder, and today was the day he’d be bringing them their new Pokémon family member. 

And it was three consecutive doorbell rings that let them know he was there.

Their personal talk interrupted, Black and White put the discussion on hold to go and greet their guest at the door. Bo had already gotten the door and they heard a “yo, Shouty and Office Girl!” 

“Gold!” Black shouted, hurrying over to do some secret handshake. The two men grinned at each other. “Been too long! And heya, Togetaro!” Black acknowledged the flying type standing behind Gold, and the naughty-natured Togekiss stuck its tongue out at Black. 

White chuckled. “Come on in, welcome to Unova!” 

“Thanks for having me!” the Breeder entered with his Togekiss and dropped his duffle bag in the foyer immediately.

Gold didn’t look like a guy in his late 20s/early 30s. If you took away his scruffy stubble, he wore hip but unprofessional clothes and even bore a black stud earring on his left ear. He held a large boxed case in his arms and set it down much gentler than the duffle bag. He stretched his back.

“Whew, that’s a long trip… Oh, that’s your egg, by the way.” He gestured to the case. “Smells great, when’s dinner?”

As soon as he had said it was the egg, Black and White immediately crouched down to meet it.

Black looked up at Gold. “Can I open the case…?”

“Oh yeah, sure. It’s heavier than it looks, but you can hold the egg. Just… don’t drop it, obviously.” 

The couple removed the container’s lid to find a strangely colored egg secured and resting on a purple cushion. 

They gasped in awe and adoration. Something about it melted their hearts. They had just met this egg and yet they’d gladly fight off a horde of angry Beartic for it. 

Black was the first to pick it up, and held it in his lap carefully. Their Pokémon began to gather around to inspect. White watched Black with the egg anxiously, uncertain if she was fit to touch it. However, Black just patted it and smiled. 

“Hey, little guy! Welcome to your new home! Your family is so excited to meet you!” He lifted the egg up so that the Pokémon could see it better and acknowledge the new member. White watched, and suddenly Black offered her the egg.

“Would you like to meet your Mom, little egg?” 

White forgot to breathe for a second it caught her by such a surprise. She hesitated, but Black calmly and patiently let her gather herself before taking the egg from Black.

It was warm and smooth, and she placed it in her lap. Something about finally holding it, knowing that it was real and here but still so small and fragile, made her realize that she really was excited for this new life in their home. She wrapped her arms around the egg and held it, finally at peace with the idea and her feelings about it all. 

“Welcome to the family, little egg…” White smiled from the depths of her heart, and Black came in to hug both her and the egg.

“See, White? It might not be like anyone else’s, but this is our own pace, and that’s okay because we’re happy.” He wiped away a tear from White’s face. 

Gold cleared his throat. “Not to ruin the moment, buuuuut where’s the restroom?” 

“Oh, right! Forgot you were here. I’ll show you there and where you’ll be staying.” Black slowly detached himself from the embrace and led Gold away. 

White stood up with the egg and Amanda hummed next to her, much more content than before. 

“Thank you, Amanda. Let’s bring our little one to the nursery and start serving dinner!” 

Buzzing with happiness and excitement, the Pokémon of the young couple assisted White as she finally felt ready to take on the next step in her shared dream with Black.


End file.
